


Ghosts

by alexcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wonders about it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles for Aug 2016

His ghosts were loud tonight. 

They weren’t really ghosts, but Dean was haunted by the past, by his bad choices and his good ones. He was haunted by their dad, by Sammy, by Bobby, all the other ones who were gone whether he was responsible or not. 

He sat up on the side of the bed. Sammy was snoring gently in the other bed. 

He drained a half empty beer from the table then poured a tall glass of bourbon, downed it too. 

“Dean? You okay?” 

“Sure, Sammy. Go back to sleep. I’m okay now.” 

And he was. 

For now.


End file.
